A Second Chance of Living
by NaleyBop
Summary: Dan writes a letter to someone before he dies. And that person happens to be Haley. She writes Back. This was a challangecontest I did. Dan and Haley are NOT lovers. He is her father in law. Just read and feed me back please. THANKYOU


Title: A second chance of living  
Author Angela  
Rating hmm i'm not sure. mature for language maybe  
Charactors: Dan and Haley (NOT couple)

Dislamior:I do not own any one tree hill charactors, but I do own my story.

Summary: Dan writes a letter to someone before he dies.

Dear Haley,

I'll admit that when I first discovered that you were dating my son it made me sick. I was always one of those 'popular, jock, assholes', and I always thought that the popular jock belonged with the slutty bimbo cheerleaders, and you were a smart girl. A goody goody. That was not good enough for me or my son, well that is what I thought. I did not realize then that you made my son a better person. I guess you can say that I was always jealous of you. Nathan was like me at first. A strong, basketball, business man, and in other words, a rich bastard. I know that your probaly smiling at that last sentance.I am chuckling also. You probaly never thought that i'd ever admit that i'm an #$. Well I do. Because its the truth, I am an #$, or at least that is how I let people see me. I let people see me as a conniving bastard or a obnoxious jerk. But that is not who I really am. I am a fraud. I guess you can say that I was always afraid to show people who I really am, because it was unacceptable for someone like me. Someone like 'Dan Scott.' I had to act tough and be strong. I had a family and a business, and fans and people that look up to me. So how I saw it was that since I had to act like it then so did Nathan,that is why I always pushed him, and before you came along, he was the bad boy jock of the school, the #$, and you turned him good. That was not good enough for me. Because everyone saw me as the prick and then Nathan became a good guy, and that made my blood boil.

So when you two dated, I always tried to split you up, saying that he was with Peyton or showing you pictures of them making out or a porno to make you ill, I wrote letters pretending that they were writing to eachother and also forged some girl phone numbers and made sure you found them. Yes you can say it was an #$ thing to do and i'm sorry but at the time I did not give a #$ if I hurt you, my goal was to kill what you two had. And I did cause some problems between you two. You were jealous of all of his whores on the side and you actually thought that he was screwing those other cheerleaders, but he was not, I just made it look like he was.

So I tried ruining your relationship, but at the time I did not realize that I was killing Nathan and ruining your soul. I not only broke you guys up but I also broke you both into a million of pieces.

Thats not the only thing i've done to ruin you guys. When I discovered that you two got married it made me want to kill someone. I just had a heart attach and all I want was for everyone to forgive me for all of the horriable things i've done, and then you guys got married and Nathan disowned us by 'divorcing' his parents, when we thought he should've divorced you. It's not that your a bad girl to be with him, but you guys married at 16 years old and he has lots of things to do in his life. Graduate highschool, go to college, graduate college, play professional ball, meet Michael Jordan, then get married and have 'little Nathan juniors' so that they can play basketball and follow his there daddies footsteps. But instead he had a girlfriend for a few months and married her. And she was not even knocked up. I for sure thought that you were pregant, I had no idea at all that you were a Virgin Mary at the time. So i'm sorry that Deb and I were horriable to you, but we are parents and at the time we were doing what we thought was right. For Nathan, not You and Nathan. Nathan was our only priority. Now if you were pregnant then we would've accepted you sooner and gave that child everything that he or she would ever need. Call us cruel but we were doing what was best for our son. He is the most important person to us.

Ok so that other thing that I did that nobody knows, not even Deb, was I was the one who got Chris mixed up with you guys. I new that you liked music, so I paid him off. I paid him to pretend that he was helping you with your music and then he was going to seduce you and ruin your marriage. I wanted you to be punished. For taking everything away from me. Both of my sons. When I heard of the tour I paid him extra money to make sure that you were on the tour bus with him. He demanded a million dollars so I gave him a million and a half. At the time I would've done anything to get rid of you and that seemed to work.

You were gone for months and I thought that Nathan would just run to me and hug me and say 'Thankyou Dad, for getting rid of that annoying girl.' Boy was I wrong. He hated me even more then he always did. I have alot of enemies but I think that Nathan is the one that hates me the most. I abandoned Lucas, and I don't even think that Lucas hates me as much as his brother. Nathan had to grow up with me. I was a bad guy. All I ever did was push him, I thought I was pushing him into basketball, but it was later on that I was pushing him to hate me. But my mind was not seeing that, I would not admit it. I had walls blocking my heart and feelings, I just would not accept that my sons and my wife hated me. I did not care if anyone else hated me because I hated them but those 3 people mean the world to me and i'll never get them back. I will not leave this world with there forgiviness, but I hope I can at least leave the world with your forgivness.

Anyway when you left town it nearly killed Nathan, emotionally and physically. All he ever did was drink and party. Skip school. Talk back to his teachers. Fail all of his classes. Quit the team. Thats right, he quit the team because of you. He also erased himself from everyones lives. When you and him got together, you also brought Nathan and Lucas together and at first that scared me, but then I was grateful for that because Lucas let me know him alittle, but when you left Nathan also disowned his brother. And that made me hate you even more, I would not accept that I was the reason that those two hate eachother now. So I blamed it all on you. I kept on berating Nathan, hammering him about leaving you, to get a divorce or an annalment and I finally got him to agree. But what you don't know is when he signed those annalment papers is he was drunk off his $$ and he had no idea what they were.

So while you were off singing and having fun or that is what everyone thought you were doing, we realized later on that you were miserable, he was slowley dying. He ruined his uncles wedding and I was so proud of what he did. He came in drunk and started yelling. I hated my brother for sleeping with my wife, so I was having a ball. It was the most fun in a long time that I've had.

But then months later he took Lucas to go see his uncle and he literally tried to kill himself. Thats right Haley James Scott, it was not an accident, it was a suicidel attempt. And remember when I called you to tell you about the accident? Well Nathan told me not to, but I wanted to. I was a heartless bastard, I wanted to hear you cry. I would've loved to see your tears. It would've gave me lots of enjoyment.

And then you came back, you followed your heart and came back, and it so happend to be the same day of my fire. My mind was blaming you. You hated me also but you did not hate my enough to kill me. I somehow new it was not you but I thought it was kinda funny how you came home the same night of my fire. I tried to get Nathan to believe that it was you who tried to kill me. I almost got him to believe it too. But then he realized that your not a cold hearted person like me. Your not a bad person. Your like one of the most innocent person i've ever met.

You came back and I was so close on making Nathan hate you. I tried to hard and I thought I won but now I realized that I was so wrong. I did not win at all. And I never could win because Nate loves you alot.

I watched you fight for your husbend, for months, with him giving you the cold shoulder, and evil glares, and with him flirting with cheerleading whores that came his way. I watched you watching, watching you cry, but you still held your head up bravally. I respected you so much for that. I was a coward. My wife wanted nothing to do with me, so I had to blackmail her to stay with me. I was trying to become the mayor and I had some #$ on my wife so I forced her to stay with me. I would never give her a divorce. I had respect because I new that if Nathan really really wanted a divorce that you'd give it to him, that, that would show, that you love him. I don't have the balls to divorce Deb by saying I love you, i'd do anything for you, so i'll let you go. I don't have the courage to do that. So you'll never know how much respect I have for you.

What you should also no is that Nathan paid Chris to come back and was paying him the whole time he was here. Nathan new that you needed your music. And I paid Chris again to try and seduce you. That is why he came to the game and said this for for all of your girlfriends and sang. That was my doing.

When I became mayor I thought that i'd get everything back that i'd owned, but I just sent everyone farther away from me. My wife left me and Nathan, Nathan went back to you, Lucas stopped talking to me. I was a man who had the power of the whole state, but that was nothing to me. I am a family man. My family meant so much to me and my life was over with out them. So that is why I let Karen take over. I did not want that without my familes support and it was obvious that I would never get that.

When I realized that I had nothing I realized my life was over. So in this letter I appolize for all of the crap I put you thru. I never let you in and I never got to get to know my daughter in law. I'll never get to meet my grandchildren, that I know that you and Nathan will reproduce one day. I hope that you will allow my name in there name, but its ok if you won't.

I leave you and Nathan and your family 10 million dollars. Don't worry I left Deb, Lucas and Karen some also, I even left the old bastard, Whitey some to fix his eyes. I left Keith some also because I ruined his life.  
I also bought the Ravins Cheerleaders and team players a new set of uniforms and helped out the tutoring center, because I new that that'd make you happy.

I'm sorry that you ever had to meet me but I am not sorry that I met you. I never got to thankyou for saving my sons life. I always tried to hate you, but the truth is I don't hate you, not at all. Your a wonderful young lady Haley James Scott. And I know that you love my son so much, so that is why i'm writing you this letter.

To ask for forgivness and for you to take care of my sons, Nathan and Lucas. I'll be watching over you to make sure that you do as I wish. Afterall nobody disrespects Dan Scott.

Sincreally,

The one and only Dan Scott

Haley just got done reading that letter and smiled. They found this on his body after they found his body. Nobody new of it but her. She now had respect for Dan Scott.

Haley picked up her a flowerdy piece of paper and started writing him back, even though he was dead.

Dear Mr. Scott.

Thankyou for pushing Nathan into basketball. The more you pushed him the more he could not do his studies, the more he needed a tutor, the more he needed me. You see you pushed your son to me. You may not of known it but you did and I am very greatful that you did. I am also thankful for you abandoning Lucas. That may be a terriable thing for someone to say, especialy me because i'm best friends with Lucas, but if you did not give him up then you would've raised Lucas up to be a bastard just like you raised Nathan to be one. He would've been a rich, popular jerk, the boys would've been best friends, brothers and I would've had nobody. Lucas would never of given me the time of day if you kept him and Nathan would never of given me the time of day if he was not trying to get to Lucas. So thankyou for pushing them both to me. Those two Scott brothers mean the world to me. I love them both so much.

Though what you did hurt me badley and when I read that your the one that ruined my marriage, and it made me cry, but I'm over all of that and I got Nathan back, so I forgive you. You also may not of known that you pushed him to me twice. Before we were friends and then you pushing him made him give me a second chance in our marriage. So thankyou.

I'm sorry that nobody never forgave you, but I want you to know that, they don't hate you. They are disappointed in you and they are also very angry with you, but they never hated you. And never will. Not even Lucas hated you. Lucas was grateful for getting to know you that short year that he got to. You may do lots of bad things in this world, but you are my husbends father and my best friends father and your my father in law. I'm sorry its to late to tell you that your forgiven. It's also too late to get to know my father in law. I hope your in heaven looking down on us. Don't give up. Wait for them and they will come.

Sincrelly

Haley James Scott, your daughter in law.

P.S. I am pregnant, your going to be a grandfather. I am going to name the baby Danial nathanial Scott if its a boy and Nataille Danaile if its a girl. Wouldn't it be odd if I had twins? Danial and Nataille Scott? Uh oh. Scott Sperm. Double trouble.

Dan smiled looking over Haleys shoulder and said, "Thankyou." and vanished.

She shuddered. She felt him and she smiled.

The End


End file.
